Dove Clan Wiki
Welcome to the Official Dove Clan Webpage! Welcome to Doveclan we would love if no one would copy our clan or ideas and post it as your own since it dearly annoys us. Thank you! You have been wandering for days, your paws are hard, scuffed and you feel weak. Suddenly you hear the faint roar of a waterfall, possibly you could catch a drink at the save haven, you opened your snout to smell any prey you could catch on the way. The exotic smells weren't any that you remembered and you didn't bother hunting something you don't know, you race up the hill, past a large lake and meadow and finally reach the edge of a hill near the water fall. You see a blur of movement at your right and you sharply turn towards the noise, you don't see anything so you sniff the air inhaling the fresh and amazingly new smells. You notice catlike smells and you come to your senses and realize you are in clan territory! A cat suddenly from the thicket leaps out towards you and tackles you into the base of a nearby tree, you try to kick this pale cat off but they stick into your pelt firmly by sinking the cats claws into your pelt. You hear a yowl from behind the attacking cat "Please Birch pelt stop!" Birch pelt leaps off you backward snarling aggressively, the cat that yowled stepped out of the thicket and nipped Birch pelt on the ear, "Birchpelt you know we are not in good time for the clans territory but this cat here" the brown cat circled you "isn't like the others you see? Smell him/her it isn't a regular scent of the enemy" the brown cat said plainly but meaning to her words."Sorry Timberbush I just have been on edge lately and I didn't kno-". Birchpelt was cut off by the sound of creaking wood, "RUN!" Yowled Timberbush as a tree nearly fell on them before they got away, "You mousebrain!" Snarled Timberbush "You knew that tree was dead but NO, you had to smash another cat into it!" Timberbush yelled. You tried backing away over the fallen tree as they fought but they heard you and sharply turned their attention and grey glowing eyes towards you. "We're not done with you yet, you little pipsqueak. Come on over here and we will ask you something" Snickered Birchpelt. You bounded over towards them keeping low to the ground, "Hey, since your so little and um, not the best at ya know. Warrior expectations we could take you in" Timberbush asked. You raised your head up to their level and replied "Well, ya sure!" Founding date- 6/22/2017 Tags- Green for every rank accept leader (Bronze for leader ) Territory and Server- Nile, Zios and Sarepia Forest Season- Newleaf Roleplay type- We require old roleplayers to know basic anatomy and vocab and be able to do advanced roleplay for beginners we will teach them Recruiting- Any time! Camp- Crrazypet's den Lisa's Garden Current members- 1 Roleplay characters- rabbit (kit) fox (apprentice) NM wolf or coyote (warrior, deputy and leader Camp Layout ( I suggest to click on picture to fully see ) RULES Notice: *If you are caught breaking any of these rules you will be punished. ' If you are an apprentice your mentor will decide your punishment. Anyone else who breaks the rules their punishment will be chosen by the leader or the deputy*.' NO DRAMA Please no drama, it is quite annoying. A example of drama is if you were in the forest and you come back to the medic saying a bear attacked you. We will only except anything like this if someone was roleplaying as a bear. Also do not bring any drama from your reall life into the clan. Leaders word is law If you disagree with the leader in a severe way you can be punished in whatever way we want. Pups The pups are NOT to leave the camp unless in dire need ( Example: Fire in the camp or an attack ). But in normal circumstances the pups will be kept inside their den for 3 months. Power playing Absolutely NO power playing, if we catch you saying "nm" or "nn" we will severely punish you or exile you from the clan. Do not start battles Do not start battles that the Leader HAS NOT agreed to, And don't go out in the forest asking for a fight when we don't want to spill blood for no reason. Category:Browse